Talk:Neblade
Neblade If my assumption is correct, neblade is basically a form of assimilation that the aliens possess? I bought a localised official strategy guide that comes with a bit of lore info for the game. According to the book, apart from the Seven Apostles and WRS, apparently Stella (and possibly Nana to an extent) has such ability too as she is a clone of WRS. It even stated that Stella supposedly consumed a bit of WRS in the ending (which is what the scene fading to black is apparently) to gain understanding from WRS' mind etc. I will try and confirm this later when I have the time to go through the book. - Qbicle (talk) 06:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Neblade That's correct, albeit I don't recall ever seeing a hint that Stella neblades WRS. I do know that Nana questioned if she had the ability in one of the endings, but it was not conclusive. I've never heard of this book, and am eager to hear your findings. Sing Love (talk) 07:04, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :The thing about Stella "taking a bite off" WRS is never depicted or hinted in the actual game, nor is it seen in the manga, but that is what is said on the Q&A in the stragetgy guide, which I feel a little odd IMHO. :FYI this is the official strategy guide (Japanese version) that I am talking about, should you be interested to buy it. - Qbicle (talk) 07:13, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::It's hinted at when Stella takes WRS' hand and starts raising it like that. There wasn't really much of a purpose to doing that. I wouldn't have guessed she was neblading her though, my first guess would have been that she just wanted to kiss her hand or something along those lines as a good bye gesture. 22:21, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Indeed the Q&A said that Stella raising the hand of WRS before the scene fades to black is supposedly just before she does the neblade thing, which I personally would not expect or predict. It's a hint that did not convey the message well. Something like Stella finally convey her feelings to WRS, or something to that extent, seems more plausible IMHO. The ending is not satisfactory for me overall. - Qbicle (talk) 11:33, July 30, 2013 (UTC) How does it work? I mean, the manga shows it off as this comical fork and knife eating thing where the victim is actually physically consumed piece by piece, although this could be comedic exaggeration. On the other hand, the game mostly implies that he process is near-instantaneous. Just to put things in perspective, in the time it took Stella to reach WRS, she nebladed XNFE, Nana (in the non-canon ending) and SAHA. There is absolutely no way WRS could have consumed three full human(oid) bodies in that timeframe without any traces of blood being visible anywhere. This leads me to draw the conclusion that neblading isn't actually the act of physically eating someone (at least, not in a vore perspective) but rather mentally. Take a bit out of someone, and their entire body disappears into thin air inside of you or something like that. Thoughts? Arguments for or against? Explanations I missed? 16:45, July 23, 2013 (UTC)